Sabrina Jenna Love
History Aphrodite Met Mason at the Beauty Salon, She tell Mason that she is Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty, They fell in love, and went to Maxwell's house. About 3 months after Maxwell had found Sabrina, he met Venus at the Party. They began dating and a about a month later Venus became pregent. She stayed with Maxwell through her pregency, only leaving right when Kayla was about to be born. She came back as soon as she could, giving Max Kayla and telling him that she had to leave and it wasn't safe to take Kayla with her. Maxwell belived her and took Kayla into his home. Sabrina and Kayla grew up together, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only half-sisters, and that Sabrina was actually a year older than Kayla. . Sabrina was the more mature of the two, and was also Sweet girl. When the two entered school, they joined different social groups. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, Sabrina spent less of her time with Kayla and her dad, and more of her time with her friends. Kayla spent a considerable amount of time with her friends, but always saved time for her dad. One day Kayla was walking home from school alone when she met her mother, Venus. Venus explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Kayla dashed home and told her father when Sabrina appeared. Sabrinal had the same thing happen to her. They packed their bags and their dad took them to camp mythology. Power OffensiveEdit #Children of Aphrodite can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Aphrodite can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. DefensiveEdit #Children of Aphrodite can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Aphrodite can create a large plum of dense perfume or make-up which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. PassiveEdit #Children of Aphrodite cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them. #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to alter and control clothes and make-up. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Aphrodite can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Aphrodite have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Aphrodite can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Aphrodite are able to have better control over their appearance, altering it indefinitely, with less energy drain to maintain it 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Aphrodite are able to turn into a dove, which allows them flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained. TraitsEdit #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" #Are often attractive children #Often enjoy things that are pretty and things that bring them pleasure Photo download (54).jpg|Sabrina's Mother, Aphrodite Category:Female Category:Demigoddess Category:Daughter of Aphrodite Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Member of Greek's Cabin